Anillo
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: Lily era un exceed muy curioso, y uno que sabía mucho. Lily se había dado cuenta que cuando Gajeel estaba cerca, la pequeña maga de cabello azul se veía mucho más bonita de lo que ya era. Y pasaba mucho más tiempo con ellos que con Shadow Gear. Y por último, Panther Lily había descubierto, que ambos se amaban.


_**¡H**allo**!**_

_**H**ola, un gusto, soy **Hi**me, y es la primera vez que participo en este fandom, por lo que decidí partir con algo 'lig**eri**to', como lo es esta historia que está entre ser un Drabb**le** y un One-**sho**t por la longitud, y con la pareja que tanto adoro; **Ga**jeel y **Le**vy, mi **OTP.**  
_

_**E**spero que les guste._

_**S**in más, los dejo con la historia._

* * *

_Anillo._

Lily era un exceed muy curioso, y uno que sabía mucho.

Lily siempre se daba cuenta de cosas que Gajeel ignoraba.

Lily se había dado cuenta que cuando Gajeel estaba cerca, la pequeña maga de cabello azul se veía mucho más bonita de lo que ya era. Y pasaba mucho más tiempo con ellos que con Shadow Gear.

Lily sabía, que Gajeel habia proclamado a la enana como suya de manera silenciosa. Y que la enana lo aceptaba.

Lily sabía que el Dragon Slayer estaba confuso, lo murmuraba mientras dormía y al despertar seguía mascullando... "enana sal de mi cabeza".

Lily había tratado de ayudarle, y aprovechó aquella oportunidad en que Gajeel decidió pedirle consejo:

—¡No lo entiendo! —había gruñido el hijo de Metalicana aquel día, mientras disfrutaba un poco de hierro en la mañana— ¡No logró pensar en nada más!

—¿De qué hablas, Gajeel? —el exceed se sentó enfrente de él, mientras deleitaba a su paladar con el sabor de un kiwi.

—¡La enana! —el chico revolvió su cabello perdiendo la compostura.

—Gihihi —el gato soltó una risita, comprendiendo la situación.

—¡Ni siquiera comprendo porqué hace misiones con ese par de idiotas! —era muy, MUY inusual ver a Gajeel salido de sus casillas.

—Porque son sus compañeros —había respondido el exceed con simpleza.

El chico bufó.

.

.

.

Lily sabía, porque lo había visto ese día.

Lily sabía que Gajeel había comenzado a comprender. Porque estaba sentado a un lado de Levy, observándo su lectura. U observandola a ella al leer.

Lily sabía que Levy tenía más que claro sus sentimientos, pues se lo había comentado una vez, de manera muy inocente. Además, Lily era muy observador.

Lily se dio cuenta, aquel mismo día, la manera que tenía Gajeel para mirar los labios de la chica, o la manera en que acariciaba su cabello cada vez, tratando de hacerlo parecer como si tan solo le palmeara la cabeza, así que cuando éste se acercó decidió insinuarlo:

—Se ven muy bien los dos juntos —el dragón de hierro venía con la sonrisa pegada en el rostro, triunfal. Dejó de caminar para mirar al exceed sin comprender, de no ser porque Lily conocía a Gajeel, habría pensado que estaba sonrojado.

.

.

.

Y justamente un par de semanas después, sucedió.

Y Lily fue testigo.

Era un secreto, un gran secreto que habían tratado de mantener oculto, pero Lily lo sabía.

Tenían algo. Algo profundo.

Lily sabía, que las sonrisas de la chica eran más brillante cuando iban para él.

Y Lily sabía, que ocasionalmente, rozaban sus manos o entrelazaban sus dedos cuando nadie más miraba. Excepto él.

Lily lo había notado, ya no era la enana, ahora era _su_ enana. Ya no palmoteaba su cabello, ahora lo acariciaba, y sus manos se deslizaban hasta sus mejillas, donde las acariciaba mientras estas se tornaban de un hermoso color carmín.

Lily una vez los vio, al llegar a casa, se besaban, se mimaban y se arrullaban. Y el exceed era tremendamente feliz de ver como las dudas se habían despejado de la mente de Gajeel.

De eso unos días, luego unos meses, y el tiempo seguía pasando.

Y seguía siendo secreto.

Sólo Lily lo sabía.

Y un día Lily lo vio. Gajeel buscando anillos.

Anillos pequeños, con incrustaciones muy bonitas.

Y entonces Lily lo supo, el Dragon Slayer estaba listo. Ojala estuviera Metalicana cerca para darle sus bendiciones, si bien muy a su manera pensó él, por lo que había oído de dicho dragón.

Y entonces, se lo propuso. Y todos supieron aquel secreto que si bien todos sospechaban, sólo Lily sabía.

Fue ese simple anillo.

Y entonces Lily supo, que ambos se amaban.

Y ella le dio el sí.

_FIN._

* * *

_**¿Y** bien**? ¿**Lo disfrutaron**?**_

_**L**es estaría m**uuuu**y agradecida si me dejan un revie**w** para saber que tal me quedo, como es la primera vez que escribo de Fairy Tail, de la pareja y desde el punto de vista de un Exceed(?)_

_**¡E**spero que haya quedado aceptabl**e!**_

_**G**racias por leer._

_**B**ye-**bee**._

_**H**ime-ch**ii**._


End file.
